Mandi 7 Kali Sehari
by Yamigane Alice
Summary: Ini adalah sebuah cerita yang menceritakan tentang kehidupan seorang remaja yang suatu hari mengalami kejadian yang tidak pernah dialaminya. Cerita yang mungkin akan menghibur anda, para pembaca sekalian. / Bad Summary/ RnR, please!


**Yamigane Alice Present**

x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x

**Disclaimer**

Vocaloid © Crypton and Yamaha Future Media

True Story © My Friend at Facebook

Mandi 7 Kali Sehari © Yamigane Alice

.

.

.

**Warning**

Typo(s), GaJe, Abal, Alur tidak sesuai dengan cerita aslinya, dll

.

.

.

**Don't like? Don't read!**

.

.

.

Kalian pasti kebingungan ketika melihat judul dari cerita ini. Mungkin kebanyakan dari kalian akan terbengong-bengong. Karena, rata-rata orang akan mandi sebanyak 2-4 kali. Dan tentu saja mereka terlalu malas untuk mandi sebanyak 7 kali. Tapi, di dalam cerita ini, hal tersebut akan diceritakan. Dimulai dari awal sampai akhir.

.

.

.

**Mandi 7 Kali Sehari**

.

.

.

**Normal POV.**

Siapa yang tidak tau keluarga Shion? Keluarga terhormat, terpandang, dan pohon keluarganya pun menumpuk! Tidak diragukan lagi, keluarga ini merupakan keluarga yang kaya raya dan paling dihormati di wilayah VocaCity. Dan disinilah tokoh utama kita kali ini. Salah satu anggota keluarga Shion yang sangat beruntung karena lahir di keluarga terhormat. Salah satu anggota keluarga Shion yang memiliki saudara kembar yang paling narsis dan menyebalkan sedunia dan akhirat. Dan juga salah satu anggota keluarga Shion yang paling rajin dan pintar. Dialah Kaito Shion, orang paling beruntung sedunia yang sekarang akan menjadi tokoh utama kita kali ini.

"Hoaaaam…" pemuda berambut biru ini bangun dari tidurnya.

Dia duduk di atas ranjang berukuran _king size_nya dan mengucek-ngucek matanya lalu menguap kembali. Setelah melihat jam digital miliknya yang masih menunjukkan angka 05.55, dia turun dari ranjangnya lalu berjalan menuju kamar mandi. Di kuncinya pintu kamar mandi tersebut dari dalam agar tidak ada yang bisa membukanya.

Beberapa menit setelah mandi pagi, Kaito keluar dengan menggunakan pakaian lengkap yaitu celana panjang berwarna hitam, kemeja lengan panjang berwarna putih, dasi berwarna biru, rompi berwarna hitam dengan garis biru di pinggirnya yang dilengkapi dengan logo sekolah di bagian dada kiri dan tag name berwarna emas yang dipasang di bagian dada kanan.

Dia lalu berjalan ke arah cermin. Pemuda itu mengambil sisir lalu merapihkan rambutnya yang berantakan dan basah. Setelah selesai menata rambutnya, dia lalu mengambil kotak kacamatanya lalu memakai sebuah kacamata dengan _frame_ berwarna biru. Setelah selesai bercermin, Kaito lalu melihat ke arah jam digitalnya. Jam 06.15. Masih ada banyak waktu. Dia lalu memutuskan untuk membereskan tempat tidurnya yang berantakan. Setelah selesai membereskan tempat tidurnya, Kaito lalu memakai kaus kaki dan sepatunya. Selesai memakai sepatu, Kaito lalu mengambil jam miliknya yang berwarna biru lalu memakainya. Dia pun mengecek isi tasnya lalu memastikan bahwa tidak ada yang ketinggalan. Setelah yakin semuanya sudah sempurna, dia lalu turun kebawah untuk sarapan sambil membawa tasnya.

Setelah sampai di meja makan, Kaito langsung disambut dengan aroma khas roti panggang.

"_Ohayou_, _Okaa-san_," sapa Kaito kepada ibunya yang sedang memanggang roti.

"Ah, _ohayou gozaimasu_, Kaito," ucap ibunya, Kaiko, sambil tersenyum lembut.

"Dimana _Otou-san_ dan Akaito?" tanya Kaito.

"Mereka sedang bersiap, sebentar lagi juga kemari, kok," jawab Kaiko lembut.

"_Ohayou_!" terdengar dua buah suara yang berbeda.

Suara pertama berasal dari seorang laki-laki bersurai coklat dan suara kedua berasal dari seorang laki-laki bersurai merah darah.

"Ah, Mikuo, Akaito. Ayo sarapan. Rotinya sudah siap," ucap Kaiko kepada dua orang yang baru datang.

Laki-laki bersurai _teal_ yang diketahui bernama Mikuo itu pun duduk di kursi. Sementara laki-laki bersurai merah darah yang diketahui bersama Akaito sedang mengobrak-ngabrik lemari bumbu-bumbu dapur.

"Hoi, Akaito! Kau sedang cari apa, sih?" tanya Kaito karena merasa risih dengan tingkah Akaito.

"Aku sedang mencari bubuk cabai," jawab Akaito singkat.

"Bubuk cabai dicari, memangnya buat apa?" tanya Kaito lagi.

"Ya ampuun, kamu kepo amat. Jelas mau aku makan bareng roti panggang lah," jawab Akaito.

Mendengar itu, Kaito tidak habis pikir kepada kakak kembarnya yang satu ini. Makan roti panggang pakai bubuk cabai? Sudah terlihat dengan jelas bahwa kakaknya yang penyuka warna merah itu mengalami gangguan kejiwaan. Tetapi pikirannya terhenti ketika mendengar suara Mikuo.

"Sudah-sudah, sebaiknya kau makan roti panggangmu, Kaito. Es krimnya sudah mau cair tuh. Oh iya, _Otou-san_ pergi dulu, ya. Sudah waktunya bekerja," ucap Mikuo yang lalu berdiri dari kursinya.

"_Ittekimashi_!" ucap Mikuo yang lalu berjalan menuju pintu utama rumah.

"_Itterashai_," jawab Kaiko, Akaito, dan Kaito.

Setelah itu, mereka yang sedang ada di dapur pun melanjutkan aktifitasnya.

"Yosh, nampaknya aku juga harus pergi," ucap Kaiko sambil berdiri dari tempatnya lalu menaruh piringnya dan piring Kiyoteru ke tempat cuci piring.

"Nanti, jangan lupa kunci pintunya, ya. Aku pergi dulu!" ucap Kaiko yang melangkahkan kakinya keluar rumah.

Dan sekarang yang tersisa adalah Akaito yang masih sibuk mencari bubuk cabai dan Kaito yang masih menikmati roti panggang dengan es krimnya.

"Aaaah! Akhirnya ketemu juga!" seru Akaito kegirangan.

Setelah menemukan bubuk cabai yang dicarinya, dia pun berjalan ke arah meja makan. Tapi tiba-tiba, entah karena memang lantainya yang licin atau kesialan sedang berpihak padanya, Akaito terpeleset begitu saja sehingga bubuk cabai yang tengah dipegangnya melayang dan…

**PLUUK!**

… jatuh tepat diatas kepala Kaito.

"Aduh… Lantainya licin banget…" keluh Akaito tanpa menyadari bahaya yang menantinya.

"…" Kaito diam saja. Rambutnya yang tadinya bersih kini menjadi kotor akibat bubuk cabai.

Merasa geram dan kesal, Kaito bangkit dari kursinya lalu menghampiri Akaito yang masih terduduk di lantai.

"… _Nee_~ Akaito," panggil Kaito dengan nada yang terkesan imut namun menyeramkan.

"Ya?" jawab Akaito sambil melihat ke atasnya.

Setelah Akaito menengok ke atas, matanya terbelalak. Sebab dilihatnya, Kaito sedang tersenyum mengerikan dengan kondisi rambut yang penuh dengan bubuk cabai.

'Mati aku… Bego banget sih gua..," umpat Akaito dalam hati, memaki dirinya sendiri karena melakukan suatu tindakan bodoh yang jikalau dilangkah selanjutnya dia salah langkah, maka dalam sedetik juga dia akan mati tersedak es krim.

"Kau… Tahu apa kesalahanmu?" tanya Kaito dengan nada gelap.

Akaito hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban, dia lalu berdiri dari duduknya lalu mendekati tasnya yang berada di atas kursi.

"Aku sudah membersihkan rambutku pagi ini…" ucap Kaito yang masih berada dalam posisinya.

Sementara Akaito mengambil tasnya sambil menatap horor Kaito.

"Dan kau menghancurkan semua usahaku pagi ini… Dengan menumpahkan bubuk cabai ke atas rambutku… Meski tidak di sengaja…" ucap Kaito lagi.

Akaito hanya melihatnya dengan ngeri lalu mengambil roti panggangnya dan menggigitnya, lalu secara diam-diam dia kabur dari dapur tanpa suara.

"Kau… Kau harus bertanggung jawab, Akaito!" ucap Kaito sambil membalikkan tubuhnya ke belakang dan mendapati Akaito tidak ada di belakangnya.

Mengetahui Akaito sudah mengambil langkah seribu terlebih dulu a.k.a kabur. Kaito lalu berteriak sendirian di rumahnya yang kini hanya ada dia seorang.

"AWAS LU AKAITO!" teriak Kaito hingga teriakannya itu menggema hingga seluruh pelosok rumahnya yang besar itu.

Dengan langkah yang berat, dia menyeret kakinya menuju tasnya lalu mengambil handphone miliknya yang berwarna biru. Dia lalu mengaktifkan handphonenya lalu mencari kontak seseorang yang merupakan sahabatnya sejak TK. Dia terus mencari hingga berhenti di sebuah kontak bernama 'Gakupo Banci Terong'. Dia lalu menekan tombol hijau lalu mendekatkan handphone miliknya ke telinga. Sambil menunggu panggilannya diangkat, Kaito membawa tasnya menuju kamar. Tentunya untuk membersihkan diri dari bau bubuk cabai yang menyengat itu.

***meanwhile in Crypton Junior High School***

Di taman belakang gedung sekolah Crypton, terlihat seorang pemuda bersurai ungu tua yang panjangnya mencapai pinggang sehingga rambutnya tersebut harus diikat ponytail ala Samurai, tengah tiduran di bawah sebuah pohon yang rindang. Pemuda itu adalah Kamui Gakupo, sahabat seorang Kaito Shion.

**Drrrt!**

Merasakan handphone miliknya bergetar, dia lalu mengeluarkan benda berwarna ungu dengan gantungan berbentuk terong tersebut dari saku celananya.

Melihat nama orang yang tertera di layar handphonenya, dia lalu membulatkan matanya sedikit lalu mengecilkannya kembali. Di layarnya, kini tertera nama 'Tukang Es Serut Keliling', dia tahu siapa orang yang memanggilnya. Dan sudah jelas, orang yang memanggilnya adalah sahabat terbaiknya sejak TK, Kaito Shion. Tanpa basa-basi, dia langsung menekan tombol hijau lalu menempelkan handphonenya ke telinganya.

"_Moshi-moshi_. Ada apa, Kai-Kai?" tanya Gakupo menjawab panggilan dari Kaito.

'_Nee_, kau sekarang ada dimana?' tanya suara Kaito dari seberang sana.

"Di halaman belakang sekolah. Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Gakupo lagi.

'… Belum masuk, 'kan?' tanya Kaito.

"Belum. Masih ada sekitar..," Gakupo menggantungkan kalimatnya lalu melihat jam tangannya yang menunjukkan angka 06.40. "1 jam 20 menit lagi," Gakupo melengkapi kalimatnya.

'Oh. Kalau begitu, tolong bilang ke anak piket hari ini kalau aku akan telat dan tidak bisa membantu membereskan kelas pagi ini, soalnya hari ini jadwal piketku,' ujar Kaito.

"Eh? Tumben kamu telat piket? Biasanya kau anak rajin," tanya Gakupo.

'Well, sebenarnya pagi ini, aku ketumpahan bubuk cabai gara-gara si Akaito kepeleset dan BOOM! Hasilnya dapat kau bayangkan sendiri,' ucap Kaito.

"Hahaha, mungkin kau sedang _bad luck_ hari ini, Kai-Kai," tawa Gakupo di awal.

'Mungkin. Sudah ya, aku mau membersihkan diri dulu dari bau bubuk cabai Akaito. Sampai jumpa di sekolah!' ucap Kaito.

"Yo! Sampai jumpa nanti!" ucap Gakupo lalu mengakhiri panggilan Kaito.

"Hahaha, ada-ada saja… Yooosh! Saatnya ke kelas untuk memberitahu anak piket..," ucap Gakupo kepada dirinya sendiri lalu berdiri dari posisinya dan melangkah menuju kelasnya.

***back to Kaito***

Kini, Kaito pun melangkahkan kakinya untuk memasuki kembali kamar mandi miliknya. Dia kembali menutup pintu kamar mandi dan menguncinya. Kemudian dia melepaskan seluruh pakaiannya **(jangan pikirkan yang macam-macam!)** kemudian berendam di _bathtub_ miliknya yang sudah terisi air hangat yang disiapkannya. Dimasukkannya kepalanya ke dalam air untuk menghilangkan bubuk cabai yang menempel di rambut birunya, setelah itu dia menuangkan _shampoo_ dengan bau mint kesukaannya ke atas rambut. Di pijatnya rambut yang sudah berbaur dengan _shampoo_ hingga busa berwarna putih memenuhi (atau mungkin lebih tepatnya menutupi) rambut birunya. Merasa cukup, Kaito memasukkan kembali kepalanya ke dalam air sambil menggosok-gosok kulit kepalanya. Setelah yakin rambutnya sudah sangat bersih dari bubuk cabai, dia lalu mengambil handuk berwarna birunya lalu berdiri dan menutupi tubuh bagian bawahnya. Setelah itu, dia lalu berjalan menuju shower lalu membasuh tubuhnya dari atas sampai bawah dengan air dingin.

'Kurang asem tuh si Akaito. Masa gua udah rapih-rapih, mau berangkat ke sekolah. Eh, dia malah numpahin bubuk cabe ke rambut gua. Emang sih nggak sengaja… Tapi tetap aja gua harus mandi lagi, dan pagi ini gua udah mandi dua kali,' Batin Kaito kesal dengan _background_ bergambar petir yang menyambar di mana-mana.

"Hah…" Kaito menghela napas sambil mematikan keran shower lalu berjalan menuju pakaiannya dan memakai pakaiannya setelah itu Kaito pun keluar dari kamar mandinya.

Dia merapihkan rambutnya kemudian membetulkan posisi dasinya. Dipakainya kacamata miliknya lalu tidak lupa dipakainya juga jam biru miliknya. Kini Kaito sudah siap. Ya, benar-benar sudah siap. Karena sekarang, sang perusak penampilannya, Akaito Shion, sudah berangkat ke sekolah terlebih dahulu.

Dengan leluasanya. Kaito berjalan keluar rumah lalu mengunci pintu utama agar tidak ada orang yang masuk ke dalam rumah. Setelah itu, Kaito berjalan menuju gerbang rumah yang terbuka –akibat Akaito yang lupa menutup gerbang- kemudian keluar dan menutup gerbang tersebut.

Setelah yakin bahwa rumahnya kini benar-benar terkunci, luar dan dalam, Kaito pun mulai menggerakkan kakinya menuju sekolahnya, Crypton School.

Selama perjalanan menuju Crypton, dalam hati Kaito terus mengumpat mengenai kejadian tadi pagi. Dia benar-benar bersumpah bahwa dia tidak akan melupakan kejadian itu seumur hidupnya. Selama ini dia heran. Dia heran mengapa orang seperti Akaito, bisa menjadi kakak kembarnya. Mereka adalah kembar yang identik. Tetapi belum tentu sifat mereka juga identik. Perbedaannya sudah nampak dengan sangat jelas. Kaito itu anak alim, sementara Akaito itu anak narsis. Berbeda. Itu sudah pasti.

Pernah sekali waktu, Kaito tidak sengaja masuk ke kamar Akaito tanpa mengetuk pintu terlebih dahulu. Setelah membuka pintu, dia benar-benar shock akan apa yang dia lihat saat itu. Dia ingin sekali mati saat itu juga. Kenapa? Karena saat itu, dia melihat Akaito tengah berdiri di depan cermin dengan mulut yang menggigit sekuntum mawar merah sambil mengatakan pujian-pujian yang ditujukan kepada dirinya sendiri seperti 'Oh Akaito, kau benar-benar romantis! Artis film romansa terkenal aja kalah sama kamu!' atau seperti 'Akaito, Akaito. Kamu benar-benar ganteng! Pakai baju apapun, bergaya apapun, semuanya cocok sama kamu! Aku sampe heran, kenapa sih nggak ada perusahaan majalah yang ingin menjadikanmu sebagai model mereka!'. Narsis memang, tapi itulah kenyataannya. Dan sejak saat itu, Kaito tidak akan pernah lupa untuk mengetuk pintu terlebih dahulu sebelum memasuki kamar Akaito tanpa seizin pemiliknya.

Mengingat kejadian itu, Kaito merinding sendiri. Dia tidak pernah menyangka bahwa kakak kembarnya ternyata senarsis itu. Dia benar-benar bersyukur karena tidak tertular virus narsis kakaknya. Dia sudah tidak bisa membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi padanya jika dia tertular virus berbahaya nan nista dari kakak kembarnya yang satu itu.

Akibat mengingat kejadian nista satu itu, Kaito sama sekali tidak menyadari ada sebuah sepeda melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi dari belakang. Sang pengendara sepeda yang melihat Kaito itu pun berteriak.

"HOOI! MAKHLUK BIRU YANG DISANA! MINGGIR!" teriak sang pengendara.

Kaito yang merasa dipanggil pun menengok ke belakang. Dia kemudian melihat sang pengendara sepeda yang memakai seragam sekolah lain melaju ke arahnya. Dia pun berusaha menghindar tetapi sangat disayangkan, pengendara sepeda tersebut menyerempet dirinya sehingga dia pun terjatuh ke arah…

**BYUUR!**

… selokan. Ya, selokan. Tempat dimana air yang kotor, menjijikan dan bau berada. Setidaknya itu yang dipikirkan oleh Kaito.

Dia jatuh ke selokan, dengan sang penabrak yang terus melaju tanpa meminta maaf padanya karena ternyata rem sepedanya mengalami kerusakan. Dan dengan ini, Kaito telah sah menjadi seorang korban tabrak lari.

Dia pun bergumam kesal. Dan akhirnya berdiri dan berjalan kembali menuju rumahnya yang belum terlalu jauh dari posisinya. Setelah sampai, dia membuka gerbang lalu berjalan dan membuka pintu rumah lalu segera berlari ke kamarnya dan langsung mandi. Setelah yakin dia benar-benar sudah sangat bersih dari bau-bau yang tidak sedap, dia memakai seragam cadangan miliknya dan berjalan keluar kamar mandi. Dia merapikan seragamnya dan kemudian menatap tas miliknya berlumuran air selokan. Dia memandang tas itu dengan jijik dan kemudian membukanya lalu mengambil buku-buku di dalamnya dan memasukannya ke tas yang lain. Beruntung sekali buku-buku itu tidak terkena air selokan. Dia pun menghela napas berat. Meratapi nasibnya pagi ini yang benar-benar sial. Dan pagi ini, dia sudah mandi tiga kali. Dia pun berjalan sambil membawa tas yang tidak terkenal air selokan. Dan sekarang dia tidak memakai kacamata birunya, melainkan kacamata putih miliknya. Dia pun melihat jam dinding di kamarnya. Dan matanya pun terbelalak.

"Gawat! Sudah jam 07.30!" Dia pun segera berlari keluar rumah dan kembali mengunci pintu dan gerbang rumahnya. Dia kemudian menarik napas panjang lalu berlari secepat kilat menuju sekolahnya.

Setelah 10 menit berlari menuju sekolah dengan kecepatan _in-human_ miliknya, Kaito akhirnya sampai di depan gerbang sekolah dengan keadaan bermandi keringat. Dia pun menganggkat kepalanya dengan lemas dan melihat sebuah gerbang berdiri tegak di hadapannya.

Sebuah gerbang, setinggi 5 meter berwarna hitam yang terbuat dari baja kini berada di hadapan Kaito. Selama ini, Kaito selalu menyimpan sebuah pertanyaan di dalam kepalanya. Kenapa sekolah ini membuat gerbang dengan tinggi yang tidak kira-kira itu? Supaya tidak ada murid yang bisa memanjatnya kalau telat? Atau supaya menjadi ciri khas sekolah ini? Apalagi disebelah gerbang ada sebuah pos security. Sebenarnya apa tujuan dari pembuatan gerbang sekolah setinggi itu!? Apa!? Yah, mungkin beberapa murid juga menyimpan pertanyaan yang sama. Dan yang tau mengapa alasan gerbang sekolah setinggi itu cukup Kepala Sekolah dan _Kami-sama_ saja yang tahu.

Oke, abaikan tentang pintu gerbang yang tinggi itu. Sekarang kita kembali ke tokoh utama kita, Kaito Shion.

Kaito kemudian berjalan memasuki kawasan sekolahnya. Dan setelah itu, terlihatlah tiga buah bangunan sekolah yang besar-besar dan tinggi-tinggi. Gedung sebelah barat adalah gedung perpustakaan. Gedung sebelah timur adalah sebuah gedung serba guna. Lantai satu adalah ruangan olahraga. Lantai dua adalah aula pertemuan. Dan lantai tiga adalah ruang guru. Kemudian gedung yang berada di tengah adalah gedung sekolah yang berisi ruangan kelas. Dan diantara ketiga gedung itu, tentunya ada sebuah lapangan sekolah dengan ukuran seluas lapangan sepak bola. Lalu dimana ruangan kepala sekolah dan kantin? Untuk kantin, gedungnya berada di belakang gedung kelas. Sementara untuk ruang kepala sekolah, ruangan itu berada di bawah tanah tepatnya di bawah lapangan sekolah. Aneh? Memang, dan mengapa ruang kepala sekolah berada di bawah tanah itu masih menjadi misteri sekolah yang belum terpecahkan.

Oke, kembali ke pemeran utama kita, Kaito Shion yang kini sedang berjalan menuju kelasnya yang berada di lantai 2. Setelah menaiki beberapa anak tangga, Kaito kemudian berbelok ke kiri hingga sampai di kelasnya yang berada paling ujung. Sebuah kelas paling ujung, kelas yang memiliki murid yang sangat 'waras' dan tentunya kelas paling luar biasa sepanjang sejarah Crypton. Ini dia, kelas VIII-E. Sebelum membuka pintu kelasnya, dia memposisikan dirinya untuk merapat ke dinding. Setelah yakin sudah memposisikan dirinya dengan benar, dia pun membuka pintu kelasnya dari samping.

**BYUUUUR!**

Tepat seperti dugaannya, akan ada sebuah ember yang berisikan air jatuh setelah dia menggeser pintu. Melihat keadaan yang sepertinya sudah aman, Kaito kemudian maju kedepan sehingga dapat melihat seluruh isi kelasnya.

"Aaaaah! Tidak kena!" seorang gadis bersurai _honeyblonde _sepunggung memekik

"Lagi-lagi gagaaaal!" seorang gadis bersurai _teal_ dengan panjang rambut yang tidak kira-kira itu berteriak.

"Sekali saja!" pemuda _honeyblonde_ yang memakai 4 jepit putih ikut memperpanas suasana

"Rintooo! Jangan memperpanas suasana!" pekik gadis bersurai _honeyblonde _tadi.

"Lenkaaa! Jangan memekik!" balas pemuda yang dipanggil 'Rinto' kepada gadis yang dipanggilnya 'Lenka.'

"Kau yang memekik!" balas gadis bernama 'Lenka'.

"KAU yang memekik!" balas Rinto sambil menekankan kalimat 'kau'.

"KAU!"

"KAU!"

"KAU!"

"KA-"

"CUKUUUUUUP!" seorang gadis berambut _magenta_ yang diikat _twintail_ menghentikan perdebatan kedua anak kembar ini.

"Jangan berisik! Teddy sedang tidur!"

Hening melanda ruangan tersebut. Tidak ada yang berbicara.

'Teddy…? Siapa, tuh?' pikir semua orang yang mendengar teriakan gadis _magenta _tadi.

"Anoo… Teto-_chan_… Siapa yang kau maksud 'Teddy'?" tanya gadis bersurai _teal_ yang diketahui bernama Hatsune Miku.

"Hee? Masa kalian nggak tau? Teddy kan lagi tidur," jawab gadis bernama Teto sambil menunjuk seorang pemuda bersurai _magenta_ sepunggung yang sedang tertidur.

Sontak semua orang melihat ke arah orang yang ditunjuk.

1… 2… 3…

3 detik berlalu. Tidak ada satu pun yang memberikan respon.

4… 5… 6…

"Dia Teddy?" tanya seorang pemuda bersurai silver dan bermata merah sambil menunjuk ke arah pemuda _magenta_ tadi.

Sementara Teto hanya mengangguk dengan riang.

"Jangan diganggu, ya," seru Teto sambil tersenyum lebar.

7… 8… 9…

Hening kembali melanda kelas ini. Yang terdengar hanyalah suara dengkuran pemuda berambut _magenta_ yang tengah tertidur.

10… 11…

"WAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" tawa seluruh orang yang berada di kelas kecuali Teto dan pemuda _magenta _tadi.

"Si Ted dipanggil 'Teddy'! BWAAHAHAHA!" seru pemuda bersurai silver tadi yang diketahui bernama Honne Dell.

Akibat tawa Dell yang memiliki volume tidak kira-kira itu, pemuda yang dipanggil Ted pun terbangun dari tidurnya dengan wajah yang konyol.

"Uh…" keluh Ted setelah terbangun dari alam bawah sadarnya. Dia kemudian melihat sekelilingnya sambil mengusap kelopak mata sebelah kanannya.

"Hoaaahm… Ohayou…"

"WAHAHAHAHAHA!" sekali lagi, para penghuni kelas tertawa dengan volume yang tidak kira-kira. Membuat tawa mereka memenuhi lorong kelas 8.

"… Ada apa, sih? Kenapa kalian tertawa?" tanya Ted sambil mengerutkan alisnya. Bingung.

"Ted… Kamu tahu tadi Teto memanggil kamu apa?" tanya Rinto sambil menahan tawanya. Terlihat di sudut matanya terdapat air mata yang hampir keluar karena dia terlalu banyak tertawa.

"Tidak... Memangnya dia memanggil aku apa?" tanya Ted dengan wajah polosnya.

"Ted… Teddy…" jawab Dell.

Mendengar itu, Ted tidak merespon. Lebih tepatnya belum merespon. Setelah beberapa saat mencoba untuk memproses kalimat dari Dell, Ted pun segera berteriak.

"TETOOO! SUDAH BERAPA KALI KUBILANG JANGAN PANGGIL AKU TEDDY!"

**-o0o-**

"Tampaknya, dewi Fortuna sedang tidak berpihak kepadaku."

"Mungkin itu memang sudah takdirmu, Ted. Toh salahmu sendiri mempunyai sepupu seperti Teto," ucap pemuda berambut ungu yang kita ketahui bernama Kamui Gakupo.

"Jangan begitu, Gakupo," bela pemuda berambut biru, Kaito Shion.

"Huhu… Sudah tadi pagi diejek, nilai ulangan Fisikaku jeblok, lalu apa lagi kesialan yang akan datang kepadaku?!" keluh Ted mengenai nasibnya hari ini.

"Mungkin kau akan diputusin oleh pacarmu?" tanya Gakupo asal.

**BLETAK!**

Mendengar itu, Kaito langsung memukul kepala Gakupo dengan sebuah tongkat baseball yang selalu dibawanya kemana-mana.

"Aduh… Kenapa kau memukulku, sih?!" pekik Gakupo sambil mengelus-elus kepalanya yang dipukul oleh Kaito tadi.

"Kau itu… Jaga omonganmu! Bagaimana pun juga, Ted itu teman kita, tahu!" ucap Kaito.

"Uh, aku kan cuma bercanda…" ucap Gakupo.

"Tidak apa, Kaito. Mungkin Gakupo ingin menghiburku… tapi hasilnya garing," ucap Ted sambil tersenyum lemah.

Mendengar kalimat terakhir dari ucapan Ted barusan, Gakupo langsung melakukan aksi pundung di bawah meja kantin yang penuh dengan tempelan 'bersejarah'.

"Wah, Ted. Dia pundung tuh," ucap Kaito.

"Iya, aku tahu. Biarin aja, lah. Nanti juga nggak akan pundung," jawab Ted dengan nada datar.

"Huh… Masuknya kapan, sih? Perasaan dari tadi bel belum berbunyi," keluh Kaito sambil memejamkan matanya.

"Hum… Iya juga, ya," Ted menyetujui ucapan Kaito.

"Tapi… Kenapa rasanya sepi sekali, ya?" tanya Kaito sambil melihat sekelilingnya.

Kaito memang benar. Saat ini, suasana kantin sangat sepi.

"Mungkin, ada acara?" Ted mencoba menerka-nerka apa yang terjadi.

"Nggak, lah. Kalau ada acara mendadak, pasti dari tadi akan ada pengumuman," ucap Kaito.

Hening melanda sekitar. Tidak ada yang berbicara, yang terdengar hanyalah desir angin yang melewati kantin.

"… Kok… perasaanku nggak enak, ya?" gumam Kaito.

"Geez… Biasanya, kalau sepi begini… Sudah waktunya jam pelajaran…" ucap Ted.

"Berarti…"

Kedua pemuda itu saling bertatapan. Biru dengan merah _maroon_. Perpaduan yang cukup menarik. Tetapi karena ini bukan cerita _shonen-ai_ dan ini juga bukan di komik-komik _yaoi_, maka diharapkan untuk anda yang sedang membaca cerita ini dan merupakan seorang _fujoshi_, baik itu yang masih stadium awal maupun stadium akhir, diharapkan untuk tidak membayangkan adegan yang tidak-tidak.

"Berarti… SEKARANG SUDAH MASUK JAM PELAJARAN!"

Diiringi dengan teriakan itu, Kaito dan Ted pun segera berlari dengan kecepatan _inhuman_, meninggalkan Gakupo seorang diri di bawah meja kantin yang penuh dengan tempelan 'bersejarah'.

Beberapa menit setelah Kaito dan Ted pergi, Gakupo mulai menyadari sebuah keganjilan.

"Kaito…?" panggil Gakupo kepada pemuda berambut biru yang sudah meninggalkannya.

"Ted…?" panggilnya sekali lagi kepada pemuda _magenta_ panjang yang juga ikut meninggalkannya.

Karena panggilannya tidak juga dijawab oleh kedua sahabat karibnya itu, Gakupo pun segera beranjak dari tempatnya. Setelah berdiri, dia menengok ke kanan dan kiri. Tidak ada siapa-siapa. Yang ada di situ hanyalah dirinya seorang.

"… Kaito nggak ada… Ted juga nggak ada… terus nggak ada siapa-siapa…" gumam Gakupo kepada dirinya sendiri.

Gakupo terdiam. Dia mencoba memproses ucapannya.

"Nggak ada siapa-siapa… Berarti…" Gakupo mulai berkeringat dingin.

"Gua ditinggalin sama mereka."

Setelah itu, dia pun segera berlari ke kelasnya dengan kecepatan _inhuman_.

**-o0o-**

"Kalian ini… benar-benar murid yang susah untuk diatur."

Seorang pria paruh baya berambut coklat berdiri di depan tiga orang murid yang sedang menundukan kepala. Dilihat dari warna rambut mereka yang terbilang unik, dapat diketahui bahwa mereka adalah murid kelas VIII-E. Dan dapat diketahui juga, ketiga murid ini sedang dalam masa hukuman.

"Tapi, Kiyo-_sensei_. Kami tidak mendengar bunyi bel masuk!" bantah murid berambut _ocean blue_ yang diketahui adalah tokoh utama kita, Kaito Shion.

"Iya! Kami bertiga sama sekali tidak mendengar bunyi bel yang aneh itu!" murid berambut _magenta_ bernama Kasane Ted menyetujui ucapan Kaito.

"Kalian saja yang telinganya mengalami gangguan! Kepribadian kalian saja terganggu apalagi telinga! Dan sudah kubilang berapa kali untuk tidak memanggilku dengan sebutan 'Kiyo-_sensei_', hah!? Panggil aku dengan sebutan lengkap!" ucap Kiyo-_sensei_, lebih tepatnya Hiyama Kiyoteru-_sensei_ panjang lebar.

"Tapi… murid yang lainnya juga memanggilmu seperti itu, 'kan?" sebuah pertanyaan polos meluncur dari mulut seorang pemuda berambut ungu bernama Kamui Gakupo.

Mendengar pertanyaan Gakupo itu, Kiyoteru hanya bisa diam dan pundung di tempat terdekat. Dia kemudian menangis sesegukan karena pertanyaan Gakupo merupakan sebuah kenyataan yang benar-benar terjadi dan sulit untuk diakui.

"… Tuan Gubernur," bisik Kaito kepada Ted.

"Ada apa, Kaito?" tanya Ted yang sekarang tengah memegang sebuah kipas entah-datang-dari-mana.

"Kiyo-_sensei_ tengah pundung di tempat terdekat. Ini adalah kesempatan terbaik untuk kabur dari omelannya yang disertai dengan 'banjir lokal' itu. Bagaimana kalau kita kabur sekarang juga?" ucap Kaito mengusulkan idenya.

Mendengar itu, Ted langsung tertawa dengan volume yang dikecilkan.

"Hahahaha! Ide bagus, Kaito! Rupanya kau licik juga!" ucap Ted sambil tertawa kecil.

"Saya belum selicik anda, kok," ucap Kaito.

"Hahahaha!" tawa Ted dengan nada biasa.

"Dengan begini, masalah beres! Hahahaha!" ucap Kaito yang disertai dengan tawa.

"Haaah…" mereka berdua menghela napas panjang.

**BLETAK!**

Tiba-tiba, Ted memukul kepala Kaito dengan sepatunya.

"Kau ini bicara apa, sih!? Nggak boleh gitu! Nanti kalau hukuman kita ditambah gimana?!" bentak Ted dengan volume yang dikecilkan.

"Ouch! Iya juga, sih. Nggak enak sama Kiyo-_sensei_, lagi pundung ditinggalin sama kita-kita. 'Kan nggak lucu," ucap Kaito menyetujui ucapan Ted.

Hening kembali melanda tempat itu. Tidak ada satu pun yang berbicara. Yang terdengar hanya suara Kiyoteru yang tengah menangis sesegukan.

"Hiks… Hiks… Yang diucapkan… Gakupo, si Banci Taman Lawang itu benar. Karena suasana hati saya sedang tidak bagus… dikarenakan Banci itu… kalian terbebas dari hukuman. Sekarang kalian boleh masuk ke dalam kelas," ucap Kiyoteru panjang lebar.

Kaito dan Ted yang mendengarnya jelas kaget dan membuka mulut mereka lebar-lebar. Sementara Gakupo yang dihina sebagai 'Banci Taman Lawang' itu hanya pundung ditempatnya sambil bergumam "Aku bukan banci… Apalagi dari Taman Lawang…"

"Wah, beneran, nih?! Bebas dari hukuman dan ocehan Kiyo-_sensei_!? _This is something_!" ucap Kaito tidak percaya sambil memegang kedua pipinya.

"Wow! Demi Gakupo nikah sama terongnya! Ini merupakan sebuah kejadian langka! Ini sungguh langka, Kaito!" ucap Ted sambil mengguncangkan kedua bahu Kaito dengan kencang.

"Iya, gua tahu. Tapi lepasin dulu, dong! Pusing, nih!" ucap Kaito.

"Oh, maaf," ucap Ted sambil menghentikan aktifitasnya lalu memasang cengiran lebar.

"Sebaiknya, kita pergi sekarang juga. Sebelum Kiyo-_senseii_ berubah pikiran," ucap Kaito yang bersiap untuk pergi dari tempat itu.

"Si Gakupo gimana? Masa kita tinggalin dalam keadaan pundung seperti itu?" tanya Ted.

"Dia mah ditinggalin aja. Toh nanti juga nyusul kaya tadi," ucap Kaito sambil berjalan menuju kelasnya.

"Iya juga, ya. Ya udah, deh," gumam Ted pada dirinya sendiri sambil mengikuti Kaito dari belakang.

Mereka berdua pun berjalan menuju kelas mereka, meninggalkan dua makhluk yang tengah menangis sesegukan.

***Kelas XI-E***

Seperti hari-hari biasanya, kelas ini yang terkenal dengan murid-muridnya yang sangat 'waras' tetap ribut meski ada guru di depan kelas yang sedang menerangkan pelajaran saat itu. Memang, tidak peduli mau terjadi apa pun, kelas ini akan tetap seperti ini, ribut. Yah, namanya juga kebiasaan, tidak dapat diubah secepat membalikkan telapak tangan. Tapi yang namanya guru juga tidak akan mengalah terhadap muridnya yang mentang-mentang sangat susah diatur, tidak selama dirinya masih hidup. Guru yang satu ini juga tidak pernah menyerah, selalu berusaha meskipun pada akhirnya harus melempar ratusan sandal jepit ke wajah para murid. Tapi, yah, pada akhirnya pasti hanya akan ada satu yang terkena lemparan sandal itu, tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah tokoh utama kita, Kaito Shion. Entah mengapa dan bagaimana, yang selalu terkena imbas dari kelakuan teman-temannya adalah Kaito, bukan orang yang melakukannya.

"KALIAAAN! TIDAK BISAKAH KALIAN DIAM SEBENTAR DAN MEMPERHATIKAN APA YANG SEDANG KUJELASKAN?!" teriak sang guru.

Semua murid pun kembali ketempatnya dan terdiam. Ekspresi mereka berubah 180 derajat dari yang tadinya tertawa dengan nista menjadi datar tanpa ekspresi.

Setelah yakin semua anak diam, sang guru pun kembali menerangkan. Tetapi belum saja sepatah kata pun keluar dari mulutnya, para murid kembali berulah.

Guru yang baru saja mau menerangkan pelajaran, akhirnya geram dengan kelakuan mereka. Dan sang guru akhirnya mengambil sebuah penghapus papan tulis. Dipegangnya erat-erat dan kemudian dilemparkannya dengan sepenuh tenaga ke arah seorang murid berambut pirang yang diketahui bersama Kagamine Rinto. Tapi tiba-tiba Rinto menunduk untuk mengambil buah jeruknya yang jatuh ke lantai dan tidak kena serangan penghapus papan tulis itu. Dan…

**BUUGH!**

… alhasil mengenai wajah seorang Kaito Shion yang kebetulan tengah duduk melamun di belakang Rinto.

Mendengar suara itu, semua murid menengok ke sumber suara. Mereka melihat Kaito yang duduk dengan wajah tertimpuk penghapus papan tulis. Kaito kemudian berdiri sambil menyingkirkan penghapus itu dari wajahnya dan berjalan keluar kelas untuk mencuci wajahnya. Tetapi sebelum benar-benar ke toilet, dia menyempatkan diri untuk berbicara kepada gurunya.

"Pak, kalau lain kali melempar barang, bisa tidak jangan kena saya terus? Bosen, Pak. Bisa-bisa saya akan menuntut Anda atas dasar pelemparan barang terhadap murid yang tidak berdosa. Sekali-sekali lempar ke Akaito, atau Dell. Saya ini anak yang alim di kelas ini, Pak. Tapi kenapa selalu saya terus yang kena? Tolong diusahakan ya, Pak," ucap Kaito yang langsung berjalan menuju toilet.

Keadaan setelah itu hening, tidak ada yang berbicara. Semua murid ternganga. Mereka tidak menyangka Kaito akan berbicara seperti itu terhadap guru. Sementara itu guru yang tadi hanya membatu, dia pun keluar kelas dan kembali ke ruang guru dengan aura suram di sekitarnya. Setelah guru tadi keluar, semua murid yang ada di kelas pun tertawa terbahak-bahak sehingga memenuhi lorong kelas VIII.

**To Be Continue**

**Sudut Pandang Author**

Yatta! Saya kembali, _minna-san_… Setelah sekian lama hiatus, akhirnya saya membawa sebuah Fic baru bergenre Humor dan Friendship yang merupakan prequel dari cerita A Story of Len and Rin. Ya, ini adalah cerita GaJe terbaru buatan saya… Saya harap anda sekalian mereview cerita ini. Bagaimana? Apakah ceritanya bagus? atau alurnya tidak nyambung? Lalu apakah ada Typo? Saya harap cerita ini dapat menghilangkan rasa bosan anda yang membacanya. Dan jika kurang lucu, mohon dimaafkan karena akhir-akhir ini Alice sedang sibuk dengan tugas-tugas dari sekolah. Mungkin segitu saja. Dan saya mohon sekali lagi, bagi anda yang berkenan memberikan review, jangan ragu-ragu untuk memberikan kritik dan saran agar saya dapat mengetahui letak kesalahan saya. Segala macam bentuk review diterima, bahkan flame pun saya terima dengan hati yang terbuka. Jadi, sampai bertemu di chapter selanjutnya.

**RnR, please?**


End file.
